bat moon
by silverangel4567
Summary: its a sailor moon batman crossover thats about it


I don't own sailor moon

Chrissy xxxOk so it's a batman sailor moon crossover there's not a lot and im very hyped up and this is the only idea floating in my head enjoy

"Serena hurry up and transform we don't have all day,"

Mars yelled. they were training keeping there skills up because although they weren't needed now the sailor scouts knew they would be in the future.

Sailor Mini Moon watched as her future mother tried to transform and a blue light produced and stopped her.

She gasped remembering the story's, she also saw that Serena knew exactly what was happening.

Quickly wanting to save her future mother the embarrassment, she put a hand to her head and yelled "momma."

Serena ran to rini who had now detransform, "she doesn't look to good I'm gonna take her home guys," Serena said.

The scouts smiled letting her go.

As soon as they were out of sight rini started, "thanks for that spore," Serena smiled.

"Its ok, so are you pregnant," rini asked, desperate to get something off her chest.

Serena nodded with a smile, "I haven't told Darien yet were due to go on our honey moon tomorrow, so im saving it till then," she said.

"Well I think you should know that its not me in there," rini said. Serena stopped, "what!" she asked.

"Well im not conceived till you're queen for at least a year, you will now be carrying my older brother Darien dare for short like my rini," the pink haired girl smiled.

"So im not having you,"

Serena asked. Rini shook her head, "not for a while yet but dare in there does give you a invincibility shield should ya need it," Rini smiled.

Serena held a hand to her stomach "my little prince then my precious princess what more could a girl ask for," she whispered.

Rini smiled, "sorry I didn't tell you about dare earlier but you said I wasn't allowed to until you were pregnant, well future you said," rini babbled.

Serena giggled, "well it's a very nice surprise," she said taking rinis hand.

Alfred sat by the large computer in the bat cave, surprised to see a message from his nephew Darien.

He played out the message and Darien's face appeared on the screen. "hey uncle Alfred, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch life's been hectic lately, guess what, I got married you remember I told you about Serena, well she's now mrs shields great huh!. anyway were going on honey moon soon and will be close to you so I thought we might pay a visit if that's ok?."

Bruce entered the cave to see Alfred smiling at a guy on the screen who was talking about visiting him. He smiled as the screen cleared. "Sorry, that was my nephew Darien he wants to visit me with his wife I haven't met her yet," Alfred said.

Turning Bruce smiled, "its fine Alfred invite them here they can stay as long as they like" he smiled.

Alfred sent a message back to Darien.

It was a week later the couple arrived in gothom. Serena had told Darien she was pregnant just before that and he rejoiced especially as he learnt that he had a son as well as rini.

Alfred went to pick them up at the station, "uncle Alfred," Darien said, hugging the man.

Serena smiled, she knew Darien had found a family tree a few years ago and contacted all his relatives to tell them about his parents death and had gotten close to a few.

She was thrilled when he said they were to meet his favourite uncle. "Well let me take a look at you," Alfred said, taking Serena's hand, "now how did my nephew manage to marry someone so beautiful?" Alfred smiled.

Serena blushed as Darien wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. "flattery will get you everywhere Alfred," Bruce said coming up behind him. "uhh master Bruce my I present my nephew Darien and his wife Serena," Alfred said. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Bruce said, shaking there hands.

Even he had to admit Serena was very beautiful, glowing really and with Darien they made a very striking couple.

He seemed dark in looks as Serena was pure light.

They suited each other perfectly.

He smiled, "well the car is waiting," he said, leading them from the station.

When they pulled up at the large mansion Serena looked around in awe.

The 3 men watched as her face lit up on every little detail.

"Dinner will be ready soon so make yourselves comfortable," Bruce smiled at the couple, as they all sat down and talked about there lives so far, course leaving out the fact that Serena and Darien were soon to be king and queen of earth and super heroes and leaving out that Bruce was one too.

Serena smiled at Darien holding a hand to her stomach, he announced that they were having a baby.

Alfred of course rejoiced at the news.

Bruce smiled "that's why you seem to glow," he said, now understanding.

Serena blushed still holding her stomach.

Darien smiled kissing the top of her head as she leaned into him.

They talked more as they ate dinner happily, Serena was glad the baby decided to let her eat it instead of sending her to the bathroom.

So far she had learnt the baby was very much like his father insisting she ate healthily, but he loved chocolate her once worst food carrots, were now her favourite food. She had to smile at the ironary of it all, yes this baby was defiantly to be named after his father she had decided.

She fell asleep soon after dinner, the baby insisting she had plenty of rest, made her very tired in the early evenings.

Alfred led Darien carrying Serena to there room.

Darien smiled and thanked him and Bruce for letting them stay before placing his wife on the bed and climbing in himself.

It was only after they were sleeping Bruce opened up the bat cave suited up and sped off into the night.

It was late when Serena woke up, needing a drink.

She got out of bed, not wanting to wake Darien, she snuck downstairs determined to find the kitchen and a glass of milk.

"Serena what are you doing awake," Bruce asked.

The entrance to the bat cave in the next room but see able if she looked.

"oh I'm sorry I just wondered if I could get a glass of milk," Serena said sheepishly.

Bruce smiled "of coarse the kitchen is that way the doors on the left."

Serena smiled sleepily and went to the kitchen while Bruce closed everything up.

He went to the kitchen after where Serena was happily gulping down some milk, she rubbed her belly when she was done, and Bruce laughed lightly. "Just telling him to let me keep the milk in my stomach for a while," she said, turning to him.

"I thought you were only 12 weeks how do you know it's a he?" Bruce asked. Serena shrugged "motherly instinct I suppose," she said with a smile, not being able to mention her future daughter told her.

Bruce looked at her strangely, "but what if its not a boy," he said.

Serena rolled her eyes, "didn't your mother ever teach you never to argue with a pregnant woman," she asked.

Bruce shook his head "my parents died when I was younger," he said.

Serena frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean," "its ok," Bruce interrupted.

Serena smiled, "well you and Darien have a lot in common then his parents died in a car crash when he was younger, except he cant remember them. He had amnesia from the crash he found Alfred and every one a few years ago through family trees," she said.

Bruce nodded. "Alfred was always like a father to me," he said. "I'm glad I had him," Serena nodded with a smile.

"Now if you could show me where my room is Darien carried me up before and I went everywhere trying to find the kitchen," Bruce laughed and led her to her room where Darien was sleeping soundly.

"Thanks," she whispered closing the door and snuggling up into bed.

Bruce shook his head and went to bed himself Alfred's nephew was one lucky guy he thought, he had not laughed like that since his parent were alive genuinely laughed.

The next day Serena had wanted to go shopping, Alfred agreed to go with her because Bruce had work to do and Darien offered to help being good with business.

Bruce started to work on plans for a new technology that his company had come up with while Darien pointed out all the flaws in the design and how to make it better.

Bruce himself was impressed, "I thought you said you were a doctor how do you know all of this stuff," he asked. Darien just smiled. "Serena made me take a business and politics class with her last year she took the 3 year course though I only joined the last year, learnt a lot though," Darien smiled.

He left out the bit that Serena had said they had to take it 'they were going to rule the world they might as well learn to do it efficiently.'

He smiled as her voice entered his mind replaying the scene. "plus its not like college have a how to rule the world class so they would have to settle with business and politics.

He laughed slightly. pointing out something else to Bruce. "So what's Serena planning to do after college other then being a mother of course," Bruce asked. "Oh Serena's gonna take over the world," Darien said. with a smile Bruce chuckled. "I don't doubt she could she already has Alfred wrapped wrond her little finger, and she's very hard to say no too," Bruce summarised.

Darien smiled and nodded, "our wedding was exactly how she wanted it all the trimmings, she is hard to say no to you should see her when she does the face. Trust me she's made more then one guy putty in her hands with that puppy look of hers."

Bruce smiled "you really do love her don't you?" he asked. Darien nodded. "She's my soul mate, my family the only one I have. Before I met her my life was one big routine get up go to school work drink coffee go home sleep, she brought light into my life, totally screwed up my routine and I learned later that I didn't mind one bit," he smiled.

Bruce smiled back.

Serena was out shopping with Alfred she had picked up quite a few baby things and a few things for Darien, they had even picked up Bruce a thank you present for letting her and Darien stay.

Alfred was helping her get everything in the back of the car before driving them home when he was shoved in.

Joker was sitting in the front and two faced and penguin joined him. "We got the old man now to set the trap for the bat" two face said, as a sleeping gas took over the back.

Alfred barley managed to press the panic button before falling on conscious.

Bruce and Darien looked up as the whole house started to go off in alarm. "Stay here just a glitch in the system, I'll go to the basement."

Darien nodded staying put as Bruce entered the bat cave.

He turned on the cameras in the car.

Alfred had taken noting the alarm had started there and saw Alfred and Serena passed out in the back and joker penguin and two face in the front.

Running back to Darien knowing batman was needed. he turned off the alarms not knowing Darien also had an alter ego.

He told the man he had to go into work and the alarm was from there.

Darien nodded letting him go. He could feel Serena was in trouble and couldn't do anything with Bruce there.

He still had to wait for her to wake up, she was on conscious and his link to her was week.

Untransformed and asleep he wouldn't be able to find her.

Serena woke before Alfred the baby taking the gasses effects away quickly. "What happened," she said. straining against the chains that held her to the wall. "Awww your awake we had only wanted the old man but since you were there you came too," joker smiled broadly at her. "Hey 2 face I was wondering when we kill the bat can we keep her, she's cute,"

joker said, eyes roaming her body.

"Whatever," the man she saw as two face hidden in the shadows said.

Penguin came up to her and licked his lips, Serena shuddered. "Yes keeping her is a fine idea," he said.

"I'm a married woman you jerks lay one finger on me and I swear ill kill you,"

she said menacingly.

She knew she couldn't transform the baby wouldn't let her but she could call on the silver crystal. joker and penguin both laughed.

"feisty little thing I like it," joker said penguin licked his lips again his long pointed tongue gliding smoothly over his fish lips Serena shuddered again. 'Darien where are you'

she thought 'on my way sere' was her answer. She smiled then feeling him, just after that her chains were cut.

She looked to her left to see a bat shaped metal thing in the wall.

"Batman how nice of you to join us," joker said Serena got herself free jumping down landing on her feet.

Sailor training had really paid off.

She smiled to herself, turning to batman she smiled. "Your not the super hero I was expecting but thanks, oh and this is a trap too," she smiled. "What do u mean not the hero you were expecting," the 3 villains and bat asked her. Tuxedo mask dropped down by her then, "this is the one I was expecting," she answered.

"are you ok? why didn't you transform ?"tuxedo mask asked her. "Baby wont let me fighting's to dangerous," she answered rolling her eyes.

"I'm confused who's the guy that looks like he's going dancing and what baby," joker asked I'm the guy who is going to kick your ass and the baby is in her she's pregnant," tux said.

2 face thought quickly grabbing Serena and holding a Ray gun to her head.

Serena had already figured who batman was by the way he spoke to Alfred.

Tux growled at the man holding his wife as Serena rolled her eyes. "Don't worry this baby is more protective then his daddy he cant hurt me attack them already just don't step on the red spot," Serena said to them.

Batman was sceptive and only tux attacked but that was enough 2 face shot.

He was surprised when the Ray hit a blue shield. Batman and Alfred were also surprised.

2 face let Serena go and she smiled looking at him she frowned. "I cant do nothing for the funny guy and fish lips over there but maybe I can help you," she said solemnly.

2 face in his shock, was even more shocked when she touched his scars a warmth flowed through him as a silver light hit his face.

Serena steeped back happy with her work tux had tied up the other two and joined her.

"Typical he kidnaps you and you heal him," he said to her.

"Yeah well it cant be nice living like that, I wouldn't want to I know so as im here might as well." "What did you do to me," 2 faced asked angrily.

He didn't know his face was clear.

He was as handsome as he once was.

Serena smiled looking around she picked up batman's bat metal thing and showed him.

"We should get out of here, I've called the police," batman said.

"Good idea," tux said "do you two want a lift?" batman asked. "Might as well were all going to the same place," Serena said pointing.

Batman nodded the girl was smart she had figured out who he was which meant tuxedo mask was Darien He figured.

Tuxedo mask nodded confirming his thoughts as they all left 2 face still looking in the bat mirror Serena had provided him.

In shock he whispered "thank you" through tears as they left.

Back at the Wayne manor the four sat around now discussing alter egos. "so basically you created your alter ego on your own and all your weapons and learnt how to fight and all," Serena said.

Bruce nodded, "and yours comes from magic," Bruce said. Darien nodded flicking his hand he made a razor sharp rose appear closing his eyes he threw the rose.

Bruce looked shocked as it hit the bull's-eye on his dartboard in the room across from them a fair few yards away.

He nodded impressed.

"So what can you do Serena other then the shield thing," he asked. "Well I cant at the moment the baby wont let me transform, too dangerous for mommy. The shield is all his doing, I can call upon different powers but they draw on my energy. I did it when I healed 2 face back there and I don't want to do It too much cause of the baby but basically I'm sailor moon the champion of love and justice," she said with a smile. "There's a lot of magic involved. "There are also her sailor scouts sailor mars mercury Jupiter and Venus are her inner scouts then there's Neptune saturn Uranus and Pluto as the outer scouts oh and the starlight's and then sailor chibi moon," Darien said.

"Wow big team," Bruce said." Serena giggled, "yes but u fight humans, even if they are a bit genetically enhanced, we fight monsters and aliens and evil witches there's more but I lost count the last time we all died," Serena said. "Right," Bruce said deciding to change the subject.

He turned to Serena, "so Darien says your going to take over the world?" he asked her.

Serena smiled, "yes but not till next year after he's born I've been taking business and politics in college to prepare for it because no college had a how to run the world in peace course," Serena said. She swore she was going to put that coarse in for rini and her future children's children.

"Now im confused," Darien smiled going to the computer Serena and Bruce followed. "Here is the weather report for next year looks normal right?" Darien said.

Bruce nodded, "right now cross reference that with the position of the stars and planets," Darien said as he typed a new weather report came up.

"It's another ice age," Bruce said now worried.

Serena smiled, "yes one you and Alfred will both sleep through as will everyone else on the planet except me Darien and my scouts. The ice age will last and you will sleep for 100 years in which time I will be spending cleansing the earth with the help of Darien and the scouts, a new time will begin called the crystal millennia I will then wake everyone up and become neo- queen serenity as Darien will become neo king endymoin. A year after that the princess and heir to the throne will be born of course the little prince in here will older by then," Serena smiled.

Bruce sat down, "this is all very much but im a little confused if the one your having is older how do you know you will have a daughter? and why will she take the throne and not him?" Bruce asked.

Darien chuckled, "one of the outer scouts guards time we have met our daughter from the future and seen it. She will become queen because only the women in her family can control the silver crystal our son will eventually control the golden crystal helping rini our daughter to rule," Darien smiled.

Serena nodded, "but surly two people cant control the whole world," Bruce said.

Serena giggled, "it will be hard work that is why I have decided we will have a parliament if you like a correspondent from peace country that will reports any misgrevncies to us and we will deal with them accordantly, we hold a lot of power between us Bruce we have restored life and overcome death many times before. The crystal millennia will be a time of peace and prosperity," Serena smiled. "Well I look forward to a hundred and 1 years away," he said.

A few days later Darien held a sleeping Serena on the plane " next time we go to a desert island" he whispered before drifting off himself.

Yay its done lol just saying im very hyped up atm and fancied doing a crossover well let me know what ya think………………………………... Pretty please with a cherry on top.

Love ya chrissy xxxx


End file.
